The present invention relates to a folding knife equipped with a locking mechanism for locking the blade in an open position.
An ordinary folding knife includes a handle and a blade pivotally supported at the distal end of the handle. A shaft, extending in a direction orthogonal to the blade, is attached to the distal end of the handle. A tang of the blade is pivotally supported by the shaft. The blade is movable between a folded position (non-use position), in which the blade is received within a receiving groove, and an open position (use position), in which the blade extends out of the handle.
The above mentioned folding knife has a locking mechanism for locking the blade in the open position. Various mechanisms have been conventionally proposed and put to practical use as the locking mechanism. The locking mechanism must meet various requirements such as to be able to securely lock the blade, to be able to easily lock and unlock the blade, and to have a simple configuration. However, only few locking mechanisms meet all of the requirements sufficiently.